1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a combined pack for storing tools and apron, especially to a combined pack containing a hand held outer layer, an apron inner layer and a tool box (or tow of them) as one combined pack. It is easy to carry, saves space and is suitable for tool box(es).
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional hand held pack for storing tools is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. It comprises a handle 91, an outer casing 92 and several foldable inner layers 93. The handle 91 is secured on an outer surface of the outer casing 92. Several storing pockets 95 for storing tools 94 are disposed on the inner layers 93. At the opening of each pocket 95, there is a zipper or snap-fastening buttons to prevent the stored tool(s) 94 sliding out. Besides, a plurality of adhesive fastening straps 921, 931 are disposed on pre-determined positions of the inner side of the outer casing 92 or of the inner layers 93. Therefore, after it is folded, it can be locked.
When a user wants to use it, the inner layers 93 should be opened and then the needed tools 94 (like screwdrivers, wrenches, pliers, etc.) can be put in. After which, the inner layers 93 are folded up and the corresponding adhesive fastening straps 921, 931 can be secured so as to form an integral one. As shown in FIG. 1, it is easy to carry.
However, in order to keep the user's dress clean, the user must bring an apron to avoid his/her dress getting dirty. It is quite inconvenient. In addition, may persons usually will forget to bring such an apron. So, the oil or dust at the working place might dirty the user's dress. Therefore, it is necessary to find out a good way to overcome this problem.
Furthermore, the thinner tool box might be inserted into the pockets 95, but it is impossible to insert a thicker full-set tool box in. So, if someone can invent a new product which can combine both apron and thicker tool box, it will be more convenient for people.